


Команда А и…

by JayLeeStory



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Inception (2010), Saiyuki, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, The A-Team (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Драбблы-кроссоверы





	Команда А и…

* * *

– Мэрдок, ну ладно тебе, пойдем! – позвал Красавчик. Пока что вполне дружелюбно: до встречи с полковником и Би Эй оставалось достаточно времени. Другой вопрос, что Красавчик предпочел бы провести это время с пользой – поболтать с молоденькой официанткой, например, или на худой конец просто перекусить: полковник со своими внезапными приступами джаза и бурной деятельности не всегда оставлял команде время на вдумчивую приятную трапезу. – Чего ты там копаешься?  
– Не отвлекай, будет быстрее, – отозвался Мэрдок, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
Красавчик обошел корвет, распахнул дверцу со стороны пассажирского сиденья и склонился в шутливом полупоклоне.  
– Месье! Позвольте предложить вам руку…  
– … и сердце? – поинтересовался Мэрдок, так и не удостоив Красавчика взглядом: все его внимание было приковано к большой тетради в черной обложке, лежащей у него на коленях. – Очень трогательно, Красавчик, я обязательно обдумаю твое предложение и приму единственно верное решение, но не сейчас. Сейчас я занят. – Мэрдок задумчиво погрыз колпачок от ручки.  
– Да в конце концов! – разозлился Красавчик. – Давай зайдем внутрь, я закажу себе стейк и наконец-то поем, а ты будешь предаваться мукам творчества – за столом это делать даже удобнее.  
Мэрдок поднял на Красавчика глаза, в которых ясно читалось, что он думает о невежах, готовых променять полет души на скверно прожаренный кусок мяса.  
– Красавчик, – вопросил он трагическим голосом, – ты правда считаешь, что подобного рода творчеством стоит заниматься на глазах у невинной официантки?  
Мэрдок развернул тетрадь и сунул Красавчику под нос.  
«Тот, чье имя будет записано в этой тетради, умрет», – прочел Красавчик вверху страницы.  
– Такая масштабная, грандиозная идея, такой простор для фантазии, столько нереализованных возможностей, а ты отвлекаешь меня сиюминутным, – посетовал Мэрдок.

* * *

– Очень тебя понимаю, – кивнул Годжо и протянул собеседнику раскрытую пачку сигарет. – Ты не представляешь, как они меня все задрали. Даже Хаккай.  
– Спасибо, у меня свои. – Красавчик извлек из кармана рубашки сигару, зубами разорвал упаковку и чуть наклонился вперед, к огоньку зажигалки Годжо. – С ума сойти, оказывается, это так удобно! – Красавчик блаженно откинулся назад, на мягкую диванную подушку и водрузил ноги на низкий столик, чудом не задев при этом початую бутылку пива.  
– Диван? – уточнил Годжо.  
– Зажигалка. Я все время подношу Ганнибалу зажигалку, он скоро свою вообще таскать перестанет, – пожаловался Красавчик.  
– Ха! – обрадовался Годжо. – Хорошо, что нашему монаху такая идея в голову не пришла.  
– Зато он палит тебе в голову по любому поводу, – ответил уязвленный Красавчик. – Я уж молчу про то, как он с тобой разговаривает…  
– Да уж. – Годжо прищурился и сбил с сигареты столбик пепла – мимо блюдца, заботливо подставленного Красавчиком. – А еще у тебя своя тачка и никто не мешает тебе в любой момент забить на все здоровый болт и укатить в неизвестном направлении.  
– Ну, все не так просто… – Красавчик замялся. – Они, конечно, временами невыносимы, особенно Ганнибал, но кроме них у меня, в общем-то, никого и нет.  
– Та же фигня, – вздохнул Годжо и потянулся за картами. – Ну что, еще партию?  
– Запросто. Только моей колодой. – Красавчик обворожительно улыбнулся.

– Понимаю вас лучше, чем вы думаете, Смит-сан. Я для них как…  
– Нянька? – подсказал Ганнибал. Санзо сдержанно кивнул. – Знакомо.  
Монах сунул в рот сигарету и рассеянно похлопал по складкам хои в поисках огня. Ганнибал крутанул колесико и поднес Санзо зажигалку; тот поблагодарил еще одним кивком.  
– Рекомендую взять это в привычку, – усмехнулся Ганнибал, вертя в руках Zippo. – Очень способствует поддержанию статуса. Даже больше, чем пальба из револьвера.  
– Я подумаю над этим, – сказал Санзо.

– Понимаю тебя, брат. – Би Эй дружелюбно хлопнул Хаккая по плечу. Тот вежливо улыбнулся, опасаясь оскорбить собеседника, но когда Баракус отвернулся на секунду, болезненно поморщился.  
– Ганнибал в джазе теряет все мозги, Красавчик думает только о бабах, а Мэрдок…  
Би Эй махнул рукой, отчаявшись подобрать выражения, чтобы описать весь ужас ситуации. Хаккай снова вежливо поулыбался и налил мистеру Баракусу чаю.  
– Чуть что – вырубают меня и суют в самолет, – пожаловался тот, придвигая к себе блюдо с печеньем. – Сколько раз просил их так не делать! Но им плевать, вот что я тебе скажу, они думают так: «Пусть себе Би Эй крутит руль да помалкивает, не больно важная птица».  
В глазах у Хаккая на секунду промелькнуло что-то темное и холодное, как будто бы отражение чужой ярости, но он тут же взял себя в руки и произнес почти равнодушно:  
– Вы тоже все время ведете машину, Баракус-сан? Это действительно очень изматывает.

– Он такой классный! – ликовал Гоку. – Классный! Классный! Можно я его еще поглажу? А то мне Санзо запрещает трогать животных.  
– Конечно, – разрешил Мэрдок. – Билли ты тоже очень нравишься, а он кого попало к себе не подпускает, знаешь ли.  
Гоку уставился на Мэрдока огромными и абсолютно счастливыми глазами.  
– А давай теперь научим его прыгать через нёибо!

* * *

– Вы утверждаете, что вас прислали Критикер? – спросил Айа по-английски.  
Гость кивнул, закинул ногу на ногу и полез в карман за зажигалкой.  
– Здесь не курят, – сухо предупредил Фудзимия.  
– Да неужели. – Гайдзин нахально ухмыльнулся и обвел подвальное помещение Конеко выразительным взглядом. – Поэтому тут столько пепельниц?  
– Не имеет значения, – сказал Айа, мысленно наградив раздолбая-Кудо несколькими нелестными эпитетами. – Я прошу не курить здесь. По крайней мере, при мне.  
Гость холодно прищурился, но после секундной заминки сигару все-таки убрал. «Первый раунд за мной, – подумал Фудзимия, – но это, понятно, еще не конец. Я в его глазах мальчишка. Птенец желторотый».  
– Почему Критикер прислали… вас?  
– Вы имеете в виду – гайдзина?  
– Да. – Айа подумал, что излишняя дипломатичность иногда мешает делу.  
– Возможно, потому, что вы не справляетесь. – Гость пожал плечами. – Или решили устроить обмен опытом между нашими… организациями.  
– Какую организацию вы представляете? – быстро спросил Фудзимия.  
– Не имеет значения, – усмехнулся гайдзин. – Рекомендации Персии для вас должно быть достаточно.  
– Вы имеете в виду – приказа. – Айа решил, что дипломатию стоит отбросить вовсе. – Это была не рекомендация.  
– Меня не волнуют подобные тонкости, – сказал гость. – Я просто делаю свою работу и слежу, чтобы мне за нее вовремя платили.  
– И вам все равно, за какую работу браться? – спросил Айа. Наверное, скрыть брезгливость ему не удалось, потому что собеседник посмотрел на него внимательно и цепко, как будто оценивая, а затем усмехнулся.  
– Мистер Фудзимия, ни я, ни моя команда не возьмем денег у… «тварей тьмы», если вы об этом.  
– Ваша команда?  
Ответить гайдзин не успел: дверь наверху распахнулась, запахло паленым, что-то упало и покатилось, затем голос Кудо произнес пару непечатных словечек, ему ответил незнакомый голос – по-японски, но с американским акцентом, – потом послышалось громовое: «заткнись, дурак!», Кудо уточнил – кто именно из них двоих имеется в виду, и тот американец, что говорил по-японски, сказал, что это не имеет значения, так как здоровяк считает дураками всех подряд.  
Фудзимия вскочил с дивана и ринулся вверх по лестнице. На полпути он обернулся и окатил гайдзина ледяным взглядом.  
– Сработаемся, – пообещал тот, доставая сигару и придвигая к себе пепельницу. – В главном мы сходимся, остальное – мелочи.

* * *

– Что происходит? – возмутился Акио. – Кто вы такие и как сюда попали?!  
– Я – Ганнибал Смит, а это – Команда А, – сказал полковник, натягивая перчатки. – Мы учим засранцев вроде тебя правилам хорошего тона.  
– Во имя луны! – возвестил Мэрдок.  
– …и красивых девушек всего мира, – добавил Красавчик, нежно обнимая за талию порозовевшую Утену.  
– Ганнибал, вот эту штуку? – уточнил Би Эй, указывая на проектор планетария.  
– Да, Би Эй, будь так добр. Вдребезги ее. А с этим, – Ганнибал нехорошо прищурился и шагнул к Акио, – я сейчас сам разберусь.

* * *

– Эй, просыпайся. Просыпайся, милый. – Ариадна провела по щеке Артура указательным пальцем.  
– Что случилось? – Он приподнялся на постели, помотал головой, отгоняя сон. Это не помогло.  
– Ты скрипел зубами. И даже, кажется, ругался, но тут я не уверена.  
– Ругался? – Артур запустил пятерню в лохматые черные пряди и взъерошил их еще больше.  
– Очень грязно, – подтвердила Ариадна. – Если мне, конечно, не показалось.  
– Показалось, – пробормотал Артур. – Я уверен.  
– Как скажешь, – легко согласилась она. – Так что тебе снилось?  
– Не помню…  
– Врать не умеешь. – Она тихонько рассмеялась и потерлась носом о его плечо.  
– Ладно. – Артур снова улегся, и Ариадна тут же устроилась у него под мышкой. – Я был Красав… кхм. Я был членом команды, которая помогала простым людям восстановить справедливость.  
– Такие себе Робин Гуды?  
– Примерно. Только мы чаще всего работали не бесплатно.  
– Ну разумеется, – усмехнулась Ариадна, – знакомство с Коббом даром не проходит. И чем конкретно ты занимался?  
– Я? Да в общем… примерно тем же, чем и сейчас, – ответил он уклончиво.  
– То есть, лапал девушек за грудь?  
– Нет! – Артур порадовался, что Ариадна сейчас не видит его лица. – Я имел в виду… обеспечение команды всем необходимым. Да, пожалуй, это довольно точное определение.  
– Тогда я не понимаю, чего ты так ругался, – сонно побормотала Ариадна, обнимая его за талию. – Привычная работа, постоянные заработки…  
– Я не ругался!  
– Но зубами точно скрипел.  
– Потому что потом приперся Имс и как всегда все испортил!  
Ариадна приподнялась на локте и обеспокоенно посмотрела на Артура.  
– Милый, но ты же сейчас не подключен к прибору. Имс никак не может влезть в твой сон.  
– Именно это меня и беспокоит, – едва слышно пробормотал Артур себе под нос.  
«А уж как это беспокоит меня…» – подумала Ариадна. 


End file.
